Lethe Kelpie
Though extremely beautiful, kelpies are malicious creatures, and not to be trusted. Their eggs are kept hidden beneath rocks, or buried under sand. Though a koi could easily find them, all animals stay away from the kelpies. These horses sometimes leave their waters to haunt the shores, trying to entice humans into pursuing them. Anyone who attempts to catch one of these ethereal horses will never be seen again, their fate unknown. If angered, kelpies are extremely vindictive, and use their powers to wreak vengeance. Anyone who touches the coat of a kelpie will become stuck to it, and nothing will free them. Their strange manes will suddenly move as if alive, and wrap around their prey in a grip that is impossible to break. Then the wild horse will drag their victim beneath the cold waters, to a cruel fate. The person will quickly drown, their body washed away as if they never were. All village children know to stay away from them, and no one approaches them. Even the tame kelpies, who have been raised to be more kind, frighten the commoners. Of course, if these creatures are companions, they tend not to be so malignant. If raised properly from birth, a kelpie will be somewhat affectionate towards their magi, and allow their human to touch them. If a kelpie so wishes, its flesh will not become a horrible trap, and the human remains free. Their coats are constantly wet, even when the horse is not below water, and their manes are always dripping. Kelpies are frightening creatures, and touching them is quite unnerving; no heat radiates from them, and they are as cold as ice. Egg This dark egg has a wild mane protruding from it, and is quite cold to the touch. Hatchling This little foal remains in water at all times, though it rises to the surface now and again to visit you. As it ages, it will grow into its magical abilities, and be able to leave the water and walk on land. For now, it is more than content in exploring the many pools and lakes around The Keep. If anyone tries to swim with it, or play with it, the little foal will take great delight in pulling the person under. No one is seriously injured, but not many people choose to play with kelpie hatchlings, regardless. Ever since birth, these horses are very attached to their magi, and prone to jealousy. If a hatchling sees someone being too affectionate towards their magi, or threatening, then the little kelpie will take action. They will bid their time, then lure the person who made them mad to the water. The kelpie will either attempt to drown their prey, or merely attack them. This can be avoided if the horse has been trained carefully from birth. If the kelpie hatchling is too violent, then it has to be released into the wild, to live among its own kind. This is not a rare occurrence, though, as magi take care to teach their companions well. Adult When winter comes around, most kelpies leave for unknown waters, to escape the freezing water. Those who remain behind recede beneath the surface of the lake, far under the ice. As soon as the ice begins to thaw, the kelpies will reappear, despite the castle still being covered in a thick blanket of snow. These horses do not seem to mind being cold, but they cannot survive without moving water. No one knows what they eat, if they even do. When they grow bored, kelpies drift along the shores, looking for someone to keep them company. Other creatures avoid them as much as possible, despite them being companions. It is fairly often that a magi is surprised on a walk by a kelpie, as they blend in perfectly with their surroundings.These radiant companions have two different colors, both equally lovely. The more violent kelpies are called lethes, while their lighter brethren are named struana. The darker lethe kelpies have deep blue skin and dark manes, all the better to hide them in murky waters. A series of light spots follow the curve of their spines, and their eyes gleam red. Struana kelpies are colored a vibrant teal, with lighter stripes around the neck, with a bright yellow mane and tail. The teal kelpies tend to be gentler, and easier to train, while the dark blue kelpies have crueler natures. Kelpies are thought to be spirits of the drowned, fated forever to haunt the waters where they died. The magi do not believe these myths, but there has always been something disturbing about these creatures. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 215 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (June 2011) * Released: June 4th, 2011 * Artist: GlassWalker, Umbreonage * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Equines Category:Kelpies Category:Water